Married to My Brother's Fiance
by arcnine
Summary: A class project binds Hao and Anna together as a married couple. Hao see this a providence from heaven while Anna prays that can live through it all, and Yoh's stuck as Ren's wife? HaoAnnaYoh, TamaoManta
1. Morning Sunshine

**Married to My Brother's Fiancé**

**Genre:** Romantic Comedy  
**Rating:** Teens**  
Pairing:** Hao-Anna-Yoh, Manta-Tamao  
**Summary: **A class project binds Hao and Anna together as a married couple. Hao see this a providence from heaven while Anna prays that can live through it all, and Yoh's stuck as Ren's wife?  
**Author's Note: **AU. Yoh, Hao, and Anna all attend high school, they're juniors classmen. I'm just writing this for senseless fun. I'm loving Hao and love to play around with his relationship with Anna. But just to let everyone know, so you won't be disappointed at the end, I'm a devoted Yona fan. And I'm not into Yaoi so don't hope for a Yoh-Ren pairing here. I hope that clears everything up.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Anna thought with her eyes glued to the almost closed door leading to her private bathroom. Five seconds ago, a boy… no an extremely annoying like a rash boy, burst into her bedroom yapping something incoherent and disappeared into her bathroom. "He's doing this on purpose. I've made it perfectly clear that no one, and I mean no one is to enter my sanctuary unless that moronic idiot was prepared to die."

Her eyes darted to her now open bedroom door and narrowed her eyes to the point where they could be mistaken to be closed. Then, as if he felt barging in her room and stealing her bathroom wasn't enough…

"He's singing?" Her eyebrows lifted to new heights.

"Asakura Hao, get the hell out of bathroom…now!" The word 'now' echoed clear across the enormous Asakura Mansion. Seconds later, the sound of bare feet running across marble floor was heard drawing near.

"Anna?" An out of breath replica of the boy in her bathroom peered into view from her opened door. After observing Anna was decently attired in her silk yukata, the boy's whole body came into view.

Anna's eyes widen, and at her determination, only slightly. No matter how many times she has seen him shirtless, Anna still could not help but stare in silent awe. Her weekly workout regiment and healthy diet have made him into the poster boy of how a perfectly sculpted body should be. Just him fully clothed was tempting enough, but Yoh completely naked, saved the towel around his hip held together by his left hand, and still soaking wet from head to toe? What's a girl to do in this situation?

He took a step toward her, "I heard you scream, are you ok?"

"A worried Yoh, how cute," Anna thought. She pointed to her bathroom; "Your moron of a brother nearly broke down my door, uninvited," an extra emphasis on the last work, "and just took over my bathroom." Her tiny pointing index finger switched to the antique clock hung above her armoire, right across her pink decorated queen sized bed. "It's 7:20 and I haven't showered. I don't like being late for class, especially on the first day of school."

Anna's attention was now fully on Yoh, her fiancé of 5 years. She remembered the first day they met well. The look on his face when his grandmother announced he was engaged to her, priceless. He argued of course, saying he was too young and never even thought about marriage. Try as he might, there was no way out of it. How did Anna feel about the arrangement? She simply didn't care. All the blonde knew was she owed Kino her life and whatever she ordered, it was her duty to follow.

But after having lived under then same roof with him for half a decade, Anna must admit, the boy she usually referred to as "the grinning idiot" has grown on her. Perhaps that's an understatement, but Anna was unwilling to admit Yoh's importance to her to anyone, even to herself.

Yoh's chuckling brought her back to reality. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I can't make Hao get out of your bathroom. You know he never listens to me."

"Well, what am I suppose to do?" Anna snapped with her arms crossed. "I have less than thirty minutes to get ready."

"You can always use my bathroom." He said with his usual good nature smile on his face. "I'm done showering, just need to put my clothes on." She gave him a queer look that went on longer than she had intended. "Umm…I promise I won't trying anything."

"What?" Her furrowed eyebrows showed her sudden anger. "I know you won't try anything." Anna walked past Yoh with her nose stuck in the air and went out the door towards his room. "You wouldn't dare," she added under her breath. Yoh's chuckle let her know he heard her, making her blush like a giddy little schoolgirl. She didn't like that he had that kind of effect on her. Anna cursed herself mentally many times for being unable to control herself. She shook her head slightly to clear her head. She didn't have time to think about that right now. The most important thing at hand at the moment, Anna was about to enter Yoh's room. In a few moments, she would be in his bathroom, showering in the same stall Yoh was just in, under that same warm running water. All of this knowing perfectly well that at one point, both was them are completely undressed, Yoh about to put on his school uniform, and Anna about to step into the shower. Just the thought alone left a strange tension building inside her.

_Get a grip, and just breathe._

_

* * *

_

Yoh kept a good distance between himself and Anna. It took all his will power to focus his eyes on the mosaic patterned marble floor as Anna lead the way back to his room. Being the gentleman that he is, Yoh couldn't bring himself to take advantage of the feisty blond in front of him, even if it was just to look at her heavenly figure. That silk yukata may have accomplished its' functional job as a covering for her body, but it also accentuated her perfect curves at all the right places.

_Damn hormones._

He remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. Her pale face bared no emotion, except her for deep onyx eyes. Usually half lidded, her eyes revealed so much about her. It let Yoh know she was sad despite the expressionless mask she put on when they found an injured bird that later died in their backyard. Her betraying eyes told him she loved the handmade necklace he gave her on her sixteenth birthday even though she only shrugged and muttered a "thank you" to him in front of the others. The two beautiful orbs told him she cared deeply for him when he was sick and she nursed him back to health, even though her mouth was throwing out hurtful words like "you're such an idiot for being out in the rain" and "don't you ever use your brain to think", you get the point. It didn't matter what came out of her mouth when her eyes told him a different story.

Yoh wondered sometimes, could Anna also read him through his eyes? Could she possibly know that every time he said goodbye when they parted ways, even if it was just for a few hours, was such a painful process for him because he felt empty when she wasn't near him. Does she know that most of the time when she saw him smiling at her that she was the cause of that smile? And sometimes, Yoh wondered if his eyes gave her even just a tiny inkling of how much she meant to him.

_Does she know how much I love her?_

Yoh finally snapped out of his daydream when he walked right into something, or rather someone. The bush of hair tickled his nose and a distinct scent entered his nostril. It wasn't a sweet scent, the type Yoh notice girls would have when they're all dressed up and trying to impress a boy. No, this scent was much more alluring, a scent that set his heart pumping, a scent that only she possessed…the scent of Anna.

Barely moving his head downward, Yoh realized while daydreaming about her, he managed to walk into Anna. His now semi wet body pressed hard against her front and her back was pressed against his door. Anna was facing him meaning at some point, she had turn to say something to him, but Yoh was too preoccupied with his thoughts to realize it.

Thoughts of Anna knocking him out senseless or doing something that would inflict the same amount of pain crossed his mind. Yoh shuddered at the thought.

"Care to step back a little, Yoh?" He heard her muffle voice, her lips brushing against his chest with every word. Yoh jerked his body back, his face flushed and a nervous smile playing on his face. She glared at him but something else swayed his attention. Anna's white yukata managed to soak in the residue left on Yoh's front body. The two prominent wet spots on her yukata were stuck to her skin, exposing nearly everything.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked away, his face blushing uncontrollably. His right hand started rubbing the back of his head. Anna looked at him suspiciously. She knew Yoh only start rubbing the back of his head when he was nervous about something and didn't know what to say in that situation. She looked down at herself and realized what he was nervous about. A smirk appeared on her full lips. It was nice to know she had a similar effect on the seemingly carefree, and sometimes careless boy.

"Can I go in anytime soon?" She finally asked to break the silence.

Yoh let out a sigh of relief happy she broke the tension. "Sure, here you go." He opened the door and made a gesture with his arm for Anna to enter. She nodded slightly and stepped in. Yoh's room was pretty dull compared to the other two occupants of the mansion. Other than his king sized bed on the middle against the wall to the west; there were two nightstands to the sides of the bed. A pair of orange headphone sat atop of one of the stand while an orange digital clock sat on the other one. Anna still couldn't figure out why he had a fixation with the color orange.

"The bathroom is over there." He pointed to the half opened door. "I'll be right here if you need anything." Anna nodded entered his bathroom.

Inside was as plainly decorated. On the counter were only a toothbrush, toothpaste and a bar of soup. A toilet with the seat up was right beside it. At the very end of the room was a bathtub, the shower curtain drawn shut. Her mind drifted to a nice image. A silhouette of a certain tall brunette appeared in the tub. A sly smile crept its' way to Anna's lips as she slowly took off her yukata and stepped in to join.

* * *

"Hey, brother, are you dressed." Hao stuck his head in Yoh's bedroom.

"Almost." Yoh turned around and continued to button up the few buttons left on his shirt. Hao walked in and studied his twin's bedroom, shaking his head like he always does. Yoh knew what was coming.

"Bro, you really need to liven up your room. There's barely anything here. If you want, you can have a whole entertainment system right here." Hao gestured with his hands at the large empty space next to the closet. "Also, a few colorful paintings wouldn't hurt. It'll add a little bit of life in this room. And your bathroom…" Hao made to open the bathroom door.

"Ah Hao, you shouldn't…too late." Yoh sighed as his bathroom door flew open.

"Whoa." Was the only word that left his lips before a bar of soap came flying at Hao followed by Anna's death threats.

Typical morning at the Asakura Mansion.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:** I really do intent for this to be a romantic comedy, so I hope you can find that somewhere while reading this. Next chapter will focus more Hao, and look for other familiar characters to appear also. Reviews are huge encouragements 


	2. Exposed

**Married to My Brother's Fiancé**

**Genre:** Romantic Comedy  
**Rating:** Teens**  
Pairing:** Hao-Anna-Yoh, Manta-Tamao  
**Summary: **A class project binds Hao and Anna together as a married couple. Hao see this a providence from heaven while Anna prays that can live through it all, and Yoh's stuck as Ren's wife?  
**Author's Note: **I'm happy to see most of you found the story funny. Hopefully it'll continue to be so. Another character appears in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**Author's Note 2: **I had uploaded this chapter yesterday but it was to another story of mine. Stupid me. NOW it's uploaded to the right story.

**Chapter 2: Exposed**

* * *

"Come on, Anna. Be reasonable, please?" The desperate boy pleaded. "I understand you're angry." 

"That's an extreme understatement." The blonde deadpanned. "You saw ev-er-y-thing." She enunciated the last word slowly for dramatic effect. "I'm scarred for life."

"I didn't see everything," Hao imitated Anna on the last word. "Just a very nice view of your backside," He added quickly. The last thing he heard before a flash of blinding light caused by the impact of Anna's legendary hand across his face was a disapproving groan from his twin brother. The front door swung open then revealing a pink haired girl with a smile that slowly turned upside down as if it couldn't fight the pull of gravity any longer.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Her sweet voice asked as she stared nervously at the bizarre scene. Anna stood with left hand still twitching towering over the older twin, who seemed to be unconscious at the moment. Hao's hands were tied together behind his back by a familiar scarlet bandana. A handprint, which Tamao could only assume to belong to Anna, was slowly changing from pale pink to crimson red on his left cheek. And Yoh stood near the scene looking as helpless as ever.

"Tamao, you're just in time to make breakfast." Anna said in her usual monotone without letting her eyes leave the heap of body on the floor before her.

"Huh, but…" The poor girl was still confused looking from the unmoved body to Yoh and to Anna who was still wrapped in a towel with another layer of her yukata over it hiding her figure. Her chest pushed forward and back steadily as she slowly calmed down.

"We can't start the first day of school on an empty stomach. Yoh, help Tamao with breakfast while I get dress for school."

"But, Ann…" Yoh couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The look in Anna's eyes told him not to question her. He took a step back leaving Anna satisfied enough to return to her room and get into some proper clothing.

After hearing the slam of his fiancé's bedroom door, Yoh stepped closer to Hao and shook his head. He knew perfectly well Hao was still very much conscious, he was just smart enough to play dead while Anna was still there.

"You know Hao, if you would just behave around Anna, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"You know Yoh, if you would just shut up, I would be very grateful." The longer haired brunette muttered.

* * *

Hao wasn't sure how much time had past since Anna disappeared into her room. Since then, he got up in a sitting position, but hasn't moved from the spot on the floor. 

_She really is terrifying._

The aroma of breakfast cooking was so inviting but given what had transpired this morning, Hao can kiss breakfast goodbye. "Anna really knew how to hurt a guy," He said lowly to himself. "…in more ways than one," he added after his stomach growled loudly. He his realized he never did got to eating dinner the night before. Any guy would have other things in mind other than food if they were on a date with the always willing Mari.

His cheek still stung. "Damn, she must be really mad. Hurts more than the time I…" he paused to figure out the best way to finish the sentence. "…accidentally grope her." A smile suddenly crept its way to his face as he thought back on the treasured memory.

* * *

_It was a year ago when they first moved into their current home. Funbari Private Academy was the best in the country so their parents thought it would be best if they attended school there. But since the family company was in Tokyo, the trio had to live on their own in the enormous mansion. _

_It was a Saturday night, nice, quiet and peacefully relaxing. Yoh was out buying groceries, being that it was his turn that week. Anna set up the schedule for their chores which included everything from shopping for groceries, to cooking, to doing dishes, to sweeping, mopping, mowing the lawn… all that good stuff. The twins did discuss with each other once about how come it was never Anna's turn to do the chores be they decided against bringing that discussion up with her in favor of their own well being. _

_Hao was enjoying a cool, refreshing shower when not only did light suddenly went out but the water also. He heard a high pitch scream which he knew immediately to belong to Anna. Without another thought, he fumbled around blindly for the doorknob and began calling out for her._

"_Anna, are you ok?" He was running now, hoping he was heading somewhere near her._

"_I can't see, there's soap in my eyes," she cried back. Apparently she was also enjoying a shower. She did sound closer to him to his relief. _

"_Keep talking, so I can find you," he yelled. _

"_I'm over here."_

"_I'm almost there." _

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm her…" he stopped in mid sentence as he collided with an equally wet, slippery body and fell back on the floor. He heard a groan from somewhere to his right and starting reached out his hand towards the sound. "Anna, are you ok?" No answer. "Anna?" Hao started to get worried. He did knock into her pretty hard and if he was hurting this badly, Anna, whose body was nearly half his size must be feeling double the pain. He got on his knees and beginning feeling blindly on the floor for her body. His heart leapt when he finally got something. He was assumed it was her ankle._

"_Hey Anna, you alright? Damn she might have hit her head on something and went unconscious." Hao got upright on his knees again and braced himself as he prepared to carry her. With one swoop, he bent down, worked one of his arm under her neck and the other right under her knees. It wasn't until Hao was fully on his feet that he realized just how completely bare both of them were. Wet skin brushing against wet skin. His heart began beating at an irregular pace. He stood there unmoved for God knows how long. Forbidden images of him and a certain blonde floated around his head. _

"_Argh…" the body in his arms moved. _

"_Oh shit!" The alarm in his head went off. _

"_Huh? Where am I? Ah, why does my eyes sting? Oh, my head." Anna was slowly coming back. "What happened to the light? Who the hell's holding me?" Hao knew to keep her mouth shut. Her body wriggled until she was back on her feet, but she staggered a bit so he held on to her so she could steady herself. They stood there for a moment, Hao with his arms around Anna, and she with her head pressed to his chest, his heart beating a fast rhythm against her ears._

"_Ok, if I just keep my mouth shut, she won't know it's me and I can live to see the light of day," Hao thought to himself. He tried to come up with a plan as to how to get away from Anna before the light should come back on but nothing good came to mind. He finally decided on just leaving the scene right then and there. With a sudden jerk of his body, he freed himself of their embrace, though Hao wasn't prepared for just how disappointed he was as soon as their bodies parted. _

"_What the hell?" He heard her gasped in surprise at his unexpected action._

"_Ok, gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here…" the long haired brunette repeated mentally to himself as he made for the other direction. Of course the light had to come up at that very moment. Hao groaned as he prepared himself for the pain._

"_Erm…" Yoh just got home. _

_Doesn't get any better than this._

"_Mother fuc…" Anna finally realized what just happened. Hao couldn't bring himself to turn around to face her, tempting as it may be. "Asakura Hao, tonight you… die!" the blonde screech at the top of her lungs. Hao didn't know what exactly hit him afterwards, he just knew he couldn't remember anything past hearing the word 'die'. The next day he woke up with a nice size lump on the back of his head. _

* * *

"Oh typical Anna." Hao mused to himself. "Ah speak of the devil." He looked up to just in time to see her ascending the stairs in her deliciously short and form fitting school uniform. As she made her way across the room, completely oblivious to Hao at her own will, he couldn't help the smile on his face broadening. Anna truly was something else. She was the first and only girl to refuse him. His charismatic charm had no affect on her whatsoever. Maybe that's what attracted him to her the most. It was her ability to resist him. No, who was he kidding. Anna met more to him than a mere challenge. She was smart, beautiful, brave, courageous, wonderful and oh so very damn sexy. Those and a combination of other great qualities have made her the most desirable girl to him. But then again, Yoh was also in the picture. Hao sighed. 

"Dear sweet, wonderful, stupid Yoh. If only my idiot brother would realize just how great he has it." He thought to himself bitterly. He wanted Anna, there was no way to deny it. But Yoh was important to him too. Strange as it may seem, he loved his younger half. As Anna drew near, Hao began to straighten himself up. His lips began to pout and his eyes started glazing over. Anna walked past the pathetic scene unyielding. Hao's shoulder slumped as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Breakfast looks great." He heard Anna complimented Tamao. She always was a great cook. Hao's stomach growled then reminding him just how much he missed her cooking.

"Thank you," Tamao's timid reply could barely be heard. Hao could imagine the pink haired girl as she said those words, her head down and her cheek blushing pink. It really was a shame that she had to be so shy. Hao always thought she was especially cute.

"Here Yoh, eat this." He heard Anna again. Hao made an annoyed sound as he silently mocked Anna.

"Here Yoh, eat this. Evil witch..." His stomach growled again.

"Argh… Anna, I'll get you yet."

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:** Poor Hao didn't get feed this morning. Welcome Tamao to the story! Tell me what you think. 


	3. Marital Blues

**Married to My Brother's Fiancé**

**Genre:** Romantic Comedy  
**Rating:** Teens**  
Pairing:** Hao-Anna-Yoh, Manta-Tamao  
**Summary: **A class project binds Hao and Anna together as a married couple. Hao see this a providence from heaven while Anna prays that can live through it all, and Yoh's stuck as Ren's wife? (Hao-Anna-Yoh, Tamao-Manta)  
**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter I'm posting before leaving for Thailand. YAY! Haven't been back there for over 13 years. I hope it'll be great fun. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. Ok, SilverBlossom mentioned in the review that the plot of this story is a popular topic. Well, all I can say is, I haven't been reading any Shaman King fan fictions, so hopefully this one will be different from the existing stories with this same plot.

**Chapter 3: Marital Blues  
**

**

* * *

**

"So Grandmother Kino told you to come finish out high school with us?" Yoh's cheerful tone matched the nice fresh weather outside. Tamao, still as shy and timid as ever, nodded with her head down and her eyes on the ground. "That's awesome! It'll be fun having you around," he grinned broadly at her causing her cheek to burn to the same pink as her hair.

Anna watched the scene with slight annoyance. She does love Tamao like her own sister, being that they grew up together, but she really couldn't control herself. A feeling of possessiveness seemed to overwhelm her every time a girl came near or got too friendly with Yoh. Anna smoothly stepped in between the other two who were still sharing a friendly smile.

"Well I'm happy you'll be with us also, Tamao. I don't think I can take anymore of Hao's cooking." All eyes shot to the older twin. Walking a distance away from the other three, Hao clearly had his minds on something else. He eyebrows furrow in deep concentration making him look serious, a looked that rarely manifest itself on his usually smirking face.

"He's thinking hard," Anna commented. They have been staring at him for a while and Hao still doesn't seem to notice. "Must be painful." She added. Yoh stifled a laugh and Tamao giggled in agreement.

* * *

The front of the school was hectic. Booths scattered everywhere with large signs on the top reading Baseball, Auto Shop, Wood Shop, Ballroom Dancing, Home Economics and so on. The trios' eyes widen in realization when it suddenly dawned on them. The first day was school was when they had to sign up for an elective. Getting first choice in choosing electives was an incentive for students to show up early for the first day of school. Yoh groaned after seeing groups of students bunched up in front of various booths. The three learned the hard way about how students pick their electives two years ago.

During their freshmen year, they showed up before school started, early even. They had exactly 10 minutes before the first bell. That proved to be an insufficient enough time to be able to sign up for the electives they wanted. All the good ones were taken and the trios were stuck with either Ballroom Dancing or Home Economics. Luckily for them, actually unluckily for them though they wouldn't mention that to the blonde next to them, Anna made the executive decision that they take Ballroom Dancing. She figures they should learn how to dance correctly for whatever occasion they might need it for. The twins knew she was referring to her future wedding with Yoh.

"Oh great, Anna. Look at what you got us into now." Hao blurted out before thinking. Her glare shut him up on the spot.

"We wouldn't be late if your dumbass hadn't…argh! I can't get into this right now." Anna yelled and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Her outburst attracted some attention, particularly from a group of Hao and Yoh's fangirls whom have been keeping their eye out for them. Of course with Anna right there with them, they knew better to keep their distance. There was a girl who once challenged the blonde, she changed school the very next day Anna had a "private talk" with her.

From the very first day of school, Anna had made it clear that her and Yoh were together. She laced her fingers together with Yoh's the moment they stepped into the school building and noticed all eyes were on them. The trios were drawing attention from everyone in the halls, males and females alike. Hao and Yoh with their handsome facial features, perfectly sculpted physique, and charming smiles were getting shy glances and giggles from girls. Anna was also well aware of the unappreciated lustful looks from the guys. She may act oblivious to people's attention to her, but she wasn't clueless.

The 5 feet 6 inches blonde's body was still developing. She wasn't very well endowed in her chest area but those assets weren't important when Anna possessed a certain presence that demanded all eyes to be on her. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, but her brilliance would outshine any beauty queen. Her stunning face resembled those actresses of legend. Always the center of attention, always memorable, that was Anna.

"Hey Yoh, Anna!" A familiar voice called out to them from the crowd. Yoh looked around and finally saw a small figure running towards them. Manta, Yoh noticed hasn't changed a bit. Still standing no taller than the height Yoh's waist, Manta was all smiles as he came to stop in front of the group. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Manta, what's up dude?" Yoh asked.

"Where have you guys been? Just about every electives are full." Manta gestured with his hands at all the crowded booths.

"Don't remind us." Hao groaned. He took a step forward and looked around again, checking one last time to make sure there just might be an elective that wasn't completely lame that he could take. "Argh, I don't want to take some dance class again."

"Calm down, drama queen." Anna also looked around.

Hao secretly threw her a dirty look. "If I could just get my hands around her…" He muttered in his lowest voice possible and gestured a chocking motion with his hands behind Anna. Yoh snickered while Manta and Tamao looked nervous back and forward between the blonde and the brunette. Manta feared Anna more than anything, and he sometimes suspected she even has eyes on the back of her head. He only prays that he was wrong in his assumptions right about now.

"So what classes are still available, Shorty." Shorty was Anna's nickname for the little guy. Manta was use to it enough to not take offence. Besides, who in their right mind would try to correct Anna? He had a nice summer vacation that year when he decided to go to computer camp. The summer before proved to be horrendous when Anna suggested it would be nice if he went and stayed with them. He was stupid indeed.

After arranging everything with his parents, he was going to stay with Yoh, Hao, and Anna in their mansion for the whole summer. Little did he know that Anna had several roles for him in mind while he was staying for the summer. Manta soon became their cook and cleaning lady err… person. Anna even got him to wear an apron she made especially for him. He still had the apron still somewhere in his closet; the embroidered red shrimp was prominent on the bottom corner.

"Well there's only one class left actually." He replied.

"One?" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"No more dancing please," Yoh begged.

"Yes, anything but that," Hao chipped in. "It took me months to recovery from that. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through for people to know I'm cool again."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes in the process. "Shallow, one-dimensional, half-witted womanizer." She muttered but made a point for it to be loud and clear enough for the others to hear. They all knew exactly what he had to go through, basically just dating nearly half the girls from school, even the ones who were attached.

Anna was disgusted. She still couldn't figure out what those girls saw in him, well other than his good looks. But he was still so unattractive to her moving from girl to girl. He could never be faithful like Yoh, she figured. Anna glanced over at her fiancé then to find him looking directly at her with that so very contagious smile. Then again, Yoh didn't really have a choice. Anna made sure of that.

"Well, the dance class is actually full." Manta pointed to booth with a large crowd in the front. A large red sign with the text Dance printed on it hung right above. The twins looked at the booth skeptically. Most of the people in the crowd were guys.

"Why the hell are guys signing up for that class?" Hao took a few stepped closer to the booth. He really was curious as to why any guy in their right mind would want to be in a lame class like that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Hao here. What gives?" Yoh was equally confused. Other than the perk of getting to hold Anna closely whenever they were paired together, he hated the dance class.

"There's a new teacher."

"Oh?" Anna feigned interest.

"Yeah and guess who it is!" Manta's excitement received a queer look from all four. "Tao Jun, Ren's sister!" He revealed finally.

"Ren's sister." Yoh repeated. "Wow, that's great."

"Was she that hot chick with the green hair that showed up with Ren for the parent and teacher conference?" Hao was walking towards the Dance booth now, excited to get a glimpse of the new popular teacher on the campus. The others followed close behind.

Anna noticed a bevy of giggly girls eyeing them, well eyeing Hao and Yoh to be exact. Annoyed, she fell into steps beside Yoh and slipped her left arm around his. She saw from the corner of her eyes that her action took him by surprise. He had a surprise for her of his own. Without any hesitation, Yoh bent slightly and pressed his lips to Anna's left temple, just hard enough to nudge her head a little to the side. Feeling heat rapidly rising on her face, she turned to look up at the boy next to her. Anna was still lost for words as she stared up at the smiling face before her. Suddenly, all their surroundings seemed to have melted away.

"Hey man, none of that PDA around here," Hao snapped them out of their daze. Equipped with a scowl on his face, Hao was clearly not happy.

What's your problem?" Anna challenged, crossing her arms like Hao. He opened his mouth, but closed it after realizing he didn't have a response. Well he did have one, but he really wasn't in the position to say. Who was he to tell an engaged couple what they can or can't do?

"Yoh? Anna?" Out of the crowd stepped a tall clearly Chinese origin woman in her dragon embellished brocade dress. Her hair was held up with two huge clips on the back.

"Jun, what a pleasant surprise." Hao took her hand with both of his and held it tightly.

"Ahem" Someone was clearly unhappy with his Hao's move. "Hello everyone." The voice was unmistakable. It could only belonged to the uptight and often times arrogant Tao Ren. He quickly stepped in between his older sister and Hao.

"Ren, what's up?" Yoh asked in his cheerful mode.

"Oh nothing much. I just signed up for an elective," he answered with a shrug.

"For dance?" Hao made a face but quickly recovered when he noticed Jun eyeing him. "I mean erm…"

"Just shut up, Hao." Anna shot him a warning glare where Hao could only respond with crossing his arms, turned away and had a hint of a pout on his lips. Ren smirked at the scene. He found it amusing Anna had such control over both the twins.

"No, Ren signed up for Home Economics!" Horo Horo jumped out from behind Ren with his sister Pirika beside him. "Ren's gonna be house wife!"

Ren's smirk turned to a scowl as soon as Yoh, Hao, and Horo Horo started laughing uncontrollably. One of their hands held on to their stomach as they continue to laugh. Horo Horo even got to the point where he was rolling around on the ground. He finally stopped after he realized it was the only one still laughing, and the only one who was rolling on the ground. Yoh and Hao had recovered earlier after Anna threw them both warning looks. She was already in a bad mood and it wasn't wise to foul it up even more.

Everyone watched him in silence, Pirika in particular wasn't very please with the picture. Feeling rather stupid now, Horo Horo finally got back to his feet. He dusted the dirt off his clothing but failed to clean up the stubborn grass stain. Everything stood in silence as they looked at Pirika's face changing color from pink to beet red.

"Stupid, big brother with no brain!" The cerulean haired girl thundered. She took her brother by the collar and shook him vehemently. "Do you know how hard it is to get out grass stains? Why don't you ever think before you act?"

"Teh," Ren made a sound with mouth. "Dimwit."

* * *

"Welcome to Home Economics, students," the soft-spoken teacher stepped in the class. The few guys in the class stared at her in awe. Beautiful and sophisticated, the teacher was simply known as Miss Jeanne. "Please find your seats everyone," she directed when a few students came trickling in. A group of girls squealed at the sight of a pair of twins and the imported raven haired, golden-eyed millionaire. The blonde in front of them redirected the other boy's eyes to be on her.

"I can't believe we're stuck taking this class," Hao muttered. "This is worst than dance." Yoh nodded in agreement. As it turned out, Home Economics was the only elective left. But that wasn't the reason Ren signed for the class, much to everyone's surprise. As a part of his living in solitude and being independent campaign, he decided it would be best if he learned how to do house chores himself.

"Alright class, this year, I'm going to try something different. A colleague of mine inspired this project and hopefully everyone will find this an enjoyable, learning experience." Miss Jeanne paused as she looked around the class. Some seemed mildly interested, while others seemed pretty preoccupied with something else, or rather some people.

She sighed softly. Having the twins as well as Ren and the menacing Anna in her class was going to be something else. She's heard of them of course. They were, and still are, quite popular topics among students at school. Shocked and disappointed after discovering one of the twin and the blonde was engaged and already living under the same roof with no parent supervision, Miss Jeanne didn't like how other students seems to idolize them. But she can't let her personal feelings conflict with her class right now.

"Ok," She held up a bag. "Everyone on this left half of the room, please put your name on this small strip of paper and put them back into the bag please." She handed everyone on the left side of the room a small, blank strip of paper. After the last person dropped the strip in the bag, Miss Jeanne took the bag and turned to the other half of the room.

"Now, each one of you on the right side of the room will draw out a name from the bag and that's going to be your partner for this project." Anna eyed the bag intensely. Yoh happened to be on her side of room so pairing up with him wasn't going to happen. She looked around and realized Hao was on the other side.

"Dear God, no." She thought with an alarm. Then she noticed Ren was right beside him. "Ren's not bad. Please anybody but…"

After taking a deep breath, Anna went for it. Her grip tightened on the slip of paper as she brought it out slowly. Right in front of her, the slip was blank, but her heart sank for she could see the lines created by the pressure of the pen on paper.

"Can I have a do over?" Anna asked before she even flipped it over.

"I don't…"

"I haven't even seen the name yet." The blonde pressed on.

"Well ok, but just this once." Anna let out a sigh of relief. Hao was staring at her suspiciously, she could tell, but she couldn't care less. She dropped the paper back in the bag and Miss Jeanne shook the bag.

"Ok, Anna." She opened the bag up for her. With one swift move, picked one up and held it up to Miss Jeanne.

"Well alright, Anna's partner will be…" Anna held her breath. There was just no way she could pick his name twice in a row."

"Asakura Hao."

She was wrong. Life was cruel.

"And now, for your professions." Miss Jeanne dug her hand into another bag she had at her desk. Anna wasn't listening at this point. Her ears were still ringing from Miss Jeanne's announcement of her partner. The teacher did have Hao's full attention however.

"Anna, you will be a housewife with 3 children, and your partner, Hao, will be a prominent doctor. What a perfect family," Miss Jeanne added with enthusiasm.

Anna didn't quite agree. Her head was spinning and she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"This can't get any worst."

She was wrong again. Anna cringed as Hao enjoyed a hearty fit of laugher.

"I love this project. This is going to be fun. Don't you think so, hunnnnnny."

Anna shuddered.

_God help me._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Ending Note:** The main gang's all here now. I've set myself a personal goal as to how many reviews I want for this story. I'm not going to say how many I'm looking for, but I'm just letting everyone know that I will not be updating until the reviews reach that number. Thanks for reading and let me know if you're enjoying this.


End file.
